you are my light, I hope you
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: Edward es un insatisfecho joven que arrastra con él a su familia. Bella y Jasper han perdido a sus padres, y solo Los Cullen, les pueden ayudar.¿Podrá Jasper abandonar su odio?¿ Bella y Edward olvidar el dolor,ver la luz y que siempre hay esperanza?
1. Chapter 1

Les voy a hacer una confesión, estoy loca, tengo ya seis historias que terminar y aquí voy y me presento con una más, lo sé, ya lo dije , soy loca. Espero que les guste y por favor , desde ya os ruego que me dejéis reviews, ¡pliss!

Los personajes son de nuestra adorada Meyer excepto alguno que otro que me inventaré yo.

La historia es mía.

Espero una cálida respuesta que cree que la continúe y que no sea solo un sueño de Words, vuestros comentarios son los que me aportan eso que necesito. Mil besos, encantada de que me sigáis leyendo y encantada de los que me empecéis a leer.

Narrador externo.

Edward Cullen , hijo del más importante empresario de toda New York se encontraba desde el inicio de su vida sometido a una dura presión personal a causa de la figura de su padre. Por otra parte Carlisle Cullen no era lo que se dice una mala persona, por el contrario, era un hombre legal que ayudaba y se dejaba ayudar y eso Edward lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido, pero al igual que su hermano Emmett quien siguió los pasos del cabeza de familia orgulloso de ello, el se veía obligado a hacerlo. Con el paso del tiempo Edward perdió la sonrisa , sus ojos tenían únicamente la forma y color que siempre habían tenido , un profundo verde esmeralda, pero el brillo era imposible de ver y una sonrisa era prácticamente nula para los que le rodeaban, se pasaba el día estudiando en su cuarto y escuchando música clásica para reprimir su agonía. La familia entera sufría con el estado del mediano de los hijos y la pequeña Alice era la única que conseguía extraer de su hermano una muestra que simulara una sonrisa. No sabían que hacer y Carlisle y Esme sentían como su familia se iba dividiendo y luchaban continuamente porque eso cambiase.

En otra parte del país, concretamente en Jacksonville, Jasper y Bella Swan, hermanos procedentes de una humilde familia se enteraban de una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No tenían ningún pariente que les pudiera ayudar, solo a unos amigos del pasado de sus padres, Los Cullen. Charlie Swan había conocido a Carlisle durante sus años de instituto al igual sus esposas se acabaron haciendo amigas durante las muchas salidas que organizaban los jóvenes.

Jasper se mantenía en pie junto a la tumba de sus padres, el sabía la verdad, lo que provocó ese accidente, a fin de cuentas él lo escuchaba todo desde los once años y no le cabía duda de lo que había sucedido, pero por otro lado, Bella era ajena a toda esa realidad y con lágrimas en los ojos de ella y con ira en el interior de él, la joven muchacha de dieciséis años colocó sobre donde ahora se encontraba la tumba de sus padres, la flor de la que había sido echa el ramo de boda de su madre y la flor que adornaba el traje de su padre el día de su boda, con una rosa blanca.

En menos de dos días, Carlisle se enteró de la triste noticia y sin dar explicaciones a nadie cogió su maletín y salió de su empresa , se montó en su coche y tomó rumbo a su ciudad de origen Jacksonville. Les lágrimas caían a través de sus ojos como un manto que le nublaba la visión. Él también era conciente de la situación que la pareja había vivido desde hacía seis años.

FLASH BACK.

Carlisle se encontraba en su oficina trabajando en sus negocios cuando su secretaria le interrumpió.

- Señor, tiene una llamada de la señora Swan.

¿ Rene? Pensó él, hablaban varias veces al año por teléfono, pero nunca le llamaba al trabajo, siempre aprovechaba llamar a la casa para hablar también con Esme.

- Sí dígame.

Respondió aun sorprendido e incrédulo.

- ¿Carlisle?

Preguntó una voz asustada a través del teléfono, no parecía ella.

- ¡Rene!- gritó él sobresaltado

- ¡qué ocurre!

Le exigió saber.

- ¡Oh Carlisle yo…!

Pero la línea se cortó. La llamó repetidas veces y también a su amigo, pero nadie le contestaba. No le dijo nada a Esme, para no asustarla.

Al cabo de tres días volvió a llamar nuevamente y por fin alguien le contestó.

- ¿Diga?

Respondió la voz de una dulce niña que le recordó a Alice con la diferencia de que su hija era menos tímida.

- Hola, ¿Bella?

Le pregunté a la hija de mis amigos.

- Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién…?

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarme , el teléfono cambió de propietario.

-¿ Quien es?

Me preguntó tajante un niño , que debería de ser Jasper, el hermano de Bella.

- Jasper, hola ¿ que tal? Soy Carlisle, amigo de tus padres ¿están ellos por ahí?

Le pregunté directamente, parecía muy reservado.

- Un momento.

Me dijo, con lo cual sonreí, por fin podría hablar con ellos.

- Bella está arriba, ya podemos hablar.

Me dijo el nuevamente.

- ¿Disculpa?

Le pregunté extrañado.

- Mis padres no están, mi madre está en el hospital y Charlie está con ella.

Me dijo y me sobresalté.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Le pregunté histérico.

- Eso a usted no le incumbe.

Me contestó y nuevamente, se cortó la llamada.

Con el paso de los años descubrí que era lo que había y seguía pasando debido a mis insistentes llamadas , a las peticiones de ayuda por parte de Rene, de mis visitas a Charlie…

FIN FLASH BLACK.

Ahora me encontraba procesando que aquello les había costado la vida y que yo por una parte había dejado que eso ocurriera después de una fuerte discusión con Charlie. Me marché y me olvidé de sus problemas y los intenté recordar como las personas que fueron durante el instituto y no como lo que eran ahora y dejé de lado a los niños sin darme cuenta.

Mientras conducía , planteaba el nuevo comienzo que las vidas de los jóvenes Jasper y Bella tomarían y que a la vez tomaría la de mi familia y tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos estuvieran mejor con nosotros que como lo estaban con sus padres y por otro lado, nos aportaran una razón por la que sonreír y conseguir ser una familia.

¡PLISS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, ESTO SOLO ES EL COMIENZO. MIL BESITOS. ROCESME EMJASLE.

¡100% REVIEWS LOVE!


	2. Recuerdos

Me alegra la acogida que ha tenido esta historia. Desde ya os ruego que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, son muy importantes para mí, cualquier cosa que queráis decir , aunque sea un simple "hola" me hace feliz.

Este capítulo os lo dedico a todos y en especial a namy33 , por seguirme desde mis comienzos , haber leído la mayoría si no todas mis historias y por sentir su apoyo en todas mis actualizaciones con sus comentarios. Mil gracias y que disfruten. Besos :Rocesme Emjasle.

POV. JASPER.

Mentiría si dijera que lamentaba la muerte de Charlie y René. Ellos se lo habían buscado desde hace años, Charlie tenía un pase directo a una temprana muerte por una causa u otra, pero René no la tenía y le acompañó, no se alejó de él y para colmo permitió que yo fuera consciente de todo lo que pasaba desde los nueve años.

ANALEPSIS.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, era tarde , aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. Bella por el contrario dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando de repente escuché un fuerte golpe y unos cuantos gritos. Empecé a notar mis nervios nerviosos y me debatía de un lado a otro de la cama sobre si me asomaba o no a ver que ocurría. Decidí echar un vistazo, me asomé por las escalera y lo oí y vi todo.

- ¡Charlie estás borracho otra vez!

Le gritó René a Charlie quien en su rostro poseía una expresión enloquecida.

- ¡Te he dicho que no estoy borracho!

Le contraatacó él.

- ¡Donde has estado, con tu amante!

Afirmó más que preguntó ella y con eso yo me quedé inmóvil.

-¡ No hables así de Valeria , ella es mucho mejor que tú y por desgracia me casé contigo en lugar de con ella!

Le confesó el desquiciado mientras a René se le avecinaba a través de sus ojos un manto cristalino que amenazaba con salir en lágrimas.

- ¡ Pues vete con ella!

Le contestó valientemente.

- ¿y dejarte a ti todo? ¡nunca, esta es mi casa; yo comeré aquí , viviré aquí, tendré a dos de mis hijos aquí y tú serás mi esposa!

Le volvió el a gritar con una sádica sonrisa en su semblante.

- ¿ A qué te refieres con dos de tus hijos?

Le preguntó entrecortadamente sin comprender lo que había querido decir, al igual que yo.

- Estúpida René, ¿ves? Esa es una de las razones por la que hasta hace poco fue cuando te enteraste de mi relación con Valeria. Estoy con ella desde antes de que naciera Jasper y tengo una hija con ella de su misma edad.

Le dijo orgulloso , apoyado en la pared y sonriente con tremenda borrachera que llevaba.

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía , me sentía traicionado y sin conocerla odiaba a esa que era mi reciente "hermana". Estaba tan absorto que olvidé la escena que se desarrollaba delante de mis ojos.

- Es imposible.

Murmuró René por lo bajo, pero aun así él y yo alcanzamos a oírlo.

- No, no lo es.

Le aseguró.

- ¡Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme esto Charlie, a mí, a tus hijos , con una simple mujerzuela !

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!

Con esa última frase abandonó su estado en la pared y con mirada enloquecida se acercó a René ,quien instintivamente dio un paso a tras, pero no lo bastante largo como para impedir que él la golpeara y cayera al suelo.

Dejé de ver lo que estaba pasando, las lágrimas caían por mis ojos y escuchaba golpes y quejidos de la voz de René, no podía hacer nada y no podía intervenir, no quería estar solo, así que fui a la habitación de Bella y me dejé caer tras la puerta sollozando levemente para no despertar a mi verdadera hermana.

- ¿Jaz?

Murmuró ella con voz adormilada.

- Estoy aquí Bells.

Le dije con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Me preguntó.

- Una pesadilla.

Le dije lo que ella siempre me decía cuando venía a mi habitación para no sentirse sola, con la misma excusa y diciendo que su hermano mayor la protegería creándome un gran orgullo.

- ¿ Quieres dormir conmigo?

Me dijo dulcemente.

- Claro.

Me acerqué a su cama y me abrazó cuando ya nos habíamos tapado.

- Jaz, ¿ que son esos ruidos?

Me preguntó acerca de lo que nunca debí ver.

- Son los monstruos de la noche, que vienen a asegurarse de que todos dormimos.

Le expliqué un cuento que había echo hacía meses para la clase de Lengua.

- ¡Pues a dormir!

Dijo, y sin más se viró de lado, me dio la espalda y me quedé yo solo escuchando a "los monstruos de la noche" mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Actualidad.

La situación se repetía todas las noches o no noche sí noche no, Bella seguía creyendo al principio en los monstruos y luego ,por último ,había dejado de pasar la noche en su habitación para que no se diese cuenta.

No me relacioné nunca muy bien con mis compañeros y por lo tanto nunca hice amigos al igual que Bella, hasta que un día conocimos a Rosalie. Acabó siendo rápidamente nuestra amigo y cuando estábamos con ella parecía que lo tuviera todo planificado, con ella Bella y yo podíamos hablar como si fuera entre nosotros ya que nos sentíamos en confianza.

Nos encontrábamos en el despacho del abogado que llevaba el caso de Bella y mío, tenía que darnos una noticia.

- Veréis chicos, como menores que sois no os podéis hacer cargo de vosotros mismos y vuestra madre ha dejado como referencia para vosotros de tutor a alguien…

Dijo simplemente , provocando que Bella y yo nos miráramos intentando ver si alguno de los dos sabía algo del tema, pero alguien tocó a la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro cruce de miradas.

- Disculpad el retraso.

Se disculpó un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos claros.

- Chicos permitid que os presente a vuestro tutor, Carlisle Cullen.

Ya seguimos en el próximo, si me dejáis reviews ya sabéis que poco tardaré en actualizar , de veras que espero que sea así. Mil besos y…

¡REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	3. Nota

HOLA TESOROS, LAMENTO DECIROS QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPI, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PROTNO. ES UNA NOTA DE AUTOR (YA SÉ QUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDA PERO ES PARA TODOS) HOY HE DECIDIDO CREARME UN BLOGS EN EL CUAL TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ MIS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO PONER MATERIAL ADICIONAL , OL LO DIGO PARA QUE ESTÉIS ATENTOS.

El blog lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.

Ya he subido Traiciones en buen estado el primer capi. Mil besitos y abrazos.


	4. Empacando un adiós

Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, lo sé no tengo excusa, espero que este capi os recompense un poquito y que me hagáis saber que aun estáis ahí para esta historia. Mil besitos y abrazos.

Pov. Carlisle.

- Encantada.

Dijo una chica de cabellos largos y castaños que me recordó a René y que debía de ser Bella , que hizo que se me helara el cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

- Mucho gusto , Bella.

Le dije con amabilidad y ella me sonrió. A su lado, se encontraba a quien reconocí como Jasper, quien me miraba firmemente.

- Mucho gusto, Jasper.

Le dije intentando no darle importancia a su mirada.

- Es un gusto.

Mi dijo simplemente mientras estrechaba mi mano, la cual le había ofrecido.

- Muy bien, veréis , chicos, como ya os había comunicado, Carlisle Cullen, es quien de aquí en adelante tendrá los derechos legales en cuanto a vosotros respecta, os dejaré unos pocos minutos para que habléis mientras voy en busca de los documentos.

Dijo el abogado retirándose y dejándonos a solas, momento el cual aproveché para intentar suavizar los ánimos.

- Me alegra veos de nuevo, chicos, la verdad es que desde que recibí la noticia de lo ocurrido no perdí tiempo en venir hasta aquí y ya he preparado todo para nuestra partida , que espero que os resulte lo menos dura posible.

- ¿Partida?

Preguntó Bella asustada , haciendo que la mirara con tristeza, ya que me recordaba al día en el cual Esme y yo le comunicamos de nuestra partida hasta New York.

- Sí, querida, vendréis conmigo a vivir con el resto de la familia en New York, tenéis que saber que no tenéis de que preocuparos, tengo los medios para que la estancia con nosotros os sea lo más agradable posible y os aseguro que estaremos todos honrados de teneros con nosotros, René y… Charlie, siempre fueron muy importantes para mi mujer Esme y para mí, René la consideramos como nuestra propia hermana.

Dije sin poder evitar que me costara incluir a Charlie y sin poder evitar hablar de él lo menos, posible, lo cual no pasó por desapercibido para Jasper.

- ¿ A New York?

Preguntó Bella aun sorprendida.

- Exacto.

Le aclaré y en ese momento llegó de nuevo el abogado que llevaba el caso.

- Aquí tiene los documentos señor Cullen, los chicos ya han sido dados de baja en el hospital y en el instituto de Jacksonville y confío en que usted se encargará de darles de alta en los recintos de New York.

Me dijo mientras me entregaba los documentos.

- Tengo todo bajo control, señor, no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse, los chicos son como parte de mi familia y no permitiré bajo ningún concepto que se les prive de los medios con los cuales contaban aquí por el hecho de mudarse.

Le aclare estrechando su mano.

- Entonces; señor Cullen, Jasper, Bella podéis iros , os deseo lo mejor en la gran ciudad.

Les dijo a los chicos con una sonrisa que fue respondida a medias por Bella y con un simple asentimiento por parte de Jasper. Al salir, les conduje hasta mi coche y al entrar, les comencé a informar.

- Chicos, debemos ir a vuestra casa a coger las maletas, me temo que es necesario que empaquéis lo más pronto posible, esta tarde debemos tomar el vuelo hasta New York.

Les dije comprobando sus rostros a través del retrovisor, los cuales se encontraban desorientados.

- Como ya os he dicho, no tenéis de que preocuparos, por si os sirve de consuelo, mis hijos son de edades parecidas a las vuestras, Emmett es el mayor y luego le siguen Edward y Alice, Alice tiene tu edad Bella y confió en que seréis buenas amigas, aunque ya te aviso que es imposible decirle que no y que siempre estará pendiente de ti y en cuanto a Emmett y Edward, os aseguro que os divertiréis con Emmett, siempre está gastando bromas, aunque a veces se pasa del límite, pero confío en que os la sabréis cobrar , y… en cuanto a Edward, espero que os ayudéis en las cuestiones de la vida.

Dije sin poder reprimir una triste mirada, ya que el hecho de el sufrimiento de mi hijo mediano , era una realidad continua en mi casa y que nos hundía a todos.

- Espero que os adaptéis fácilmente a New York, no es mentiré, sé que al principio es un poco difícil, pero podéis llegar a amarla , a fin de cuentas, no es más que una ciudad.

Dije aparcando frente a la casa. Ambos bajaron del auto y mientras Jasper iba hasta la casa dispuesto a abrirla, Bella se acercó hasta mi ventanilla y con una media sonrisa, me habló.

- Señor Cullen, puede entrar en la casa.

Me dijo amablemente, gesto el cual le agradecí.

- Por favor, llámame Carlisle y de verdad, Bella, eres muy amable, pero no quisiera molestar.

Le dije pensando en Jasper sin poder desviar la mirada hasta la puerta con pesar al saber de lo difícil que me sería ganarme el aprecio del chico.

- No se preocupe por Jasper, él es muy reservado, pero estoy segura de que al igual que yo le agradece todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros, y sin duda, lo menos que podemos hacer es invitarle a pasar.

Ante su insistencia le sonreí y apagando el coche, me dispuse a salir y tras de ella, entré en la pequeña casa.

- Puede tomar asiento en el salón, nosotros estaremos arriba empacando.

Dijo la chica subiendo por las escaleras apurada. Yo observé detenidamente la sala, todo seguía igual a la última vez que entré en la casa: los dos sofás de dos plazas de color café, la sala con paredes blancas y el mueblo de madera con detalles de flores y vitrinas de cristal, la mesa del comedor. Parecía que todo seguía igual, pero había algo aquí que había cambiado considerablemente, algo que no se percibía con ninguno de los sentidos, algo de lo que solamente podías tomar constancia por la conciencia de lo que la casa había vivido; las peleas, los gritos, los golpes, los llantas,… algo de lo que no era conciente la última vez que vine y que ahora me provocaba un fuerte dolor y odio hacia mí por no haberme dado cuenta y al final por abandonar, hacia Charlie por haberse dejado vencer por si mismo y hundir a René junto a él y a esta última por haberlo permitido y no haber luchado por ella o por sus hijos.

En el próximo capi ya llegará la llegada a New York, de verdad, espero que comentéis para saber que aun siguen leyendo la historia. Mil besitos y hasta pronto.


	5. No me tendrán a mí

Pov. Carlisle.

- Bella no tardará en bajar, ya estamos listos.

Me dijo Jasper que acababa de llegar a la sala y se disponía a irse.

- Jasper.

Le llamé levantándome y avanzando hasta él. Él volteó y me muró inexpresivo.

- Jasper, por favor, ¿por qué te comportas así?

Le pregunté en un intento de que pidiera ver que las cosas no debían ser tan tensas entre nosotros como él las estaba poniendo.

- Vera, señor Cullen, por ahora, creo que es conveniente que no se preocupe por mi comportamiento, prácticamente, se debe a lo repentino que está sucediendo todo.

Dijo convencido de sus palabras, aunque aun así, no le creí.

- Está bien, Jasper, pero que sepas que cualquier cosa, no dudes en hablar conmigo, en todo momento, estaré dispuesto a escucharte y a que ayudarte a que todo te resulte más fácil.

Le dije con seriedad para que mis palabras lo convencieran de mi ofrecimiento. Él simplemente asintió y añadió.

- No tiene que preocuparse por mí, Carlisle, créame que se como soy y ciertamente, estoy acostumbrado a atenderme por mi mismo, aun así, aprecio sus palabras y le pediría que estuviera para ello más atento en lo que respecta a mi hermana.

Me declaró con seriedad aunque podía ver tras su ojos la preocupación y el cariño que le irradiaba a su hermana.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Jasper, sé lo que haz vivido y te engrandece la forma en la que lo has vivido y como haz librado de ello a tu hermana, pero ahora no estás solo, la familia estará contigo y con ella.

Le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro, mientras él me miraba sorprendido pero inescrutable. Mantuvo su mirada fija y permaneció inmóvil, pero justo cuando iba a hablar…

- Ya estoy lista.

Anunció Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ambos volteamos hasta ,ella una maleta grande de viaje, a sabiendas de que Jasper se apuraría en ir a ayudarla, fui más rápido, para que entendiera a que me refería.

- Ya me ocupo yo.

Le dije sonriéndole a la chica, que me correspondió el gesto.

- No tiene porqué molestarse.

Me dijo ella tímidamente.

- No es molestia, son cosas de familia.

Le dije aun con una sonrisa. Llevé la maleta hasta el coche y cerré el portabultos, ellos habían decidido permanecer en la casa unos minutos para declararle por ahora un adiós. Intenté con el gesto de la mochila de Bella demostrarle a Jasper que como le había dicho, no estaba solo y por otra parte, que comprendiera lo que él era por ahora, una persona joven, que tiene derecho a vivir y a ser feliz, mirando por los demás pero viviendo esa juventud.

Pov. Edward.

Mis días desde que tenía razón eran un cúmulo de horas. Por mi alredor veía sonrisas, alegrías, motivaciones, momentos de compañía,… pero todo ello, era solo lo que yo vivía , no lo que en mi piel sentía. No podía dejar de hacer frente a mi mundo, a mi propia perspectiva de cómo debía ser mi vida. Llegaba a mi casa y me encadenaba en cierta forma a mi habitación y de ella no salía salvo a horas puntos, para concentrarme solo en una cosa, mis estudios. Durante años , lo sobrellevé como motivo para estar a la altura de mi padre, pero desde hacía años, había comprendido que solo era una excusa que yo había creado y que cuando intenté reconstruirme, ya la costumbre se había vuelto rutina y la rutina se había transformado en una cadena de manías e intentos motivos para ser como quienes me rodeaban. Mis fuerzas flaqueaban a la hora de luchar contra lo que mis actos me exigían e incluso había abandonado a mi familia, pero no sabía como solucionarlo, aunque quería, no tenía una vía de salida, era como sí, todo me superase y yo no tuviera el control sobre mi mismo. Muchas veces me planteé la única forma de escapar de ello, y solo una vez lo intenté, sin dar resultado y… arrepintiéndome después por lo hecho y por no haber sido capaz de mantenerlo en secreto. Desde ese día, mi familia estaba pendiente lo máximo posible de mi, luchando contra cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer para intentar, vivir fuera de lo que vivía, aunque eso costara un alto precio.

- ¿Edward?

Dijo mi hermana Alice desde la puerta, yo ni siquiera la miré, no podía parar de rehacer un trabajo, ya que no me gustaba ninguna tachadura o error.

- Enseguida voy.

Respondí secamente, sin poder desviar mi mente.

- Edward, por favor, llevamos 10 minutos esperándote y mamá,…

- ¡Ya lo sé , Alice!, ¡Crees que no me doy cuenta, ves , ahora tendré que empezar otra vez!

Dije tirando de nuevo el trabajo a la basura.

- Ya estás contenta, de nuevo tendré que empezar, no sé que puede ser más importante.

Dije levantándome y dignándome a salir junto a ella. Por todo el camino, ninguno de los dos hablamos y en cuanto llegamos, mi hermano y mi madre nos esperaban, Alice, fue corriendo hasta él, y yo me senté en el sillón individual.

- Espero que sea importante.

Dije con voz fría y molesta.

- Lo es, hijo.

Habló mi madre sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos que mi voz reflejaba.

- Veréis, como ya sabéis, vuestro padre a tenido que irse unos días y mañana llegara con dos nuevos miembros de la familia.

Dijo sonriente y yo por primera vez, presté atención a sus palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó Alice.

- Veréis, unos amigos nuestros, han fallecido en un accidente de tráfico y… nos han dejado a cargo de sus hijos, Jasper y Bella, son unos buenos chicos, sus padres, eran como de la familia para Carlisle y para mí.

Dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Vivirán con nosotros?

Pregunté yo.

- Sí, estoy convencida de que os llevaréis genial, vuestras edades son muy parecidas, por ejemplo, Isabella tiene tu edad, Alice.

Le dijo a Alice y ambas se encontraban sonrientes agradadas con la idea, al igual que Emmett, quien también estaba conforme.

- Ya verás mamá que todo irá bien, tendremos un nuevo hermano y una nueva hermana.

Dijo Emmett sonriente , mientras que yo estaba atónito.

- ¿Cómo podéis estar tan contentos?¡son unos desconocidos!

- Edward, por favor, no son desconocidos, conocemos a sus padres y queremos a sus hijos, no estamos dispuestos a permitir que ambos vayan a una casa de acogida teniendo en nosotros a una familia.

Mi dijo mi madre con calma pero con tristeza.

- Yo solo sé una cosa, ellos no son mi familia y ni mucho menos mis hermanos, solo pediré una cosa, no quiero molestias en lo que a mí me incumbe.

Sentencié saliendo de la sala hasta mi habitación. Dos molestias más, dos alegrías más a mi alrededor, viendo como vivían la felicidad que a mi me correspondía en mi lugar, en mi casa, con mi madre, con mi padre, con mi hermano, con mi hermana, pero había algo que no tendrían, jamás me tendrían a mí.

Plissssssssssssssssssss! Comenten y por cierto, me encantaría que me comentarais cual es por ahora vuestro personaje favorito y el más odiado, pero recordad , siempre " por ahora" Mil besos y abrazos.

Reviews Love!


End file.
